1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments relate to a light scanning unit and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing the same, and more particularly, to a tandem light scanning unit and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light scanning units are employed in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as laser printers, and scan a laser beam onto a photoreceptor to form an electrostatic latent image. A light scanning unit includes an optical deflector for deflecting a light beam emitted from a light source and scanning the light beam onto a photoreceptor, and an imaging optical system positioned between the deflector and the photoreceptor and for focusing the deflected light beam before the light beam is scanned onto the photoreceptor.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, if a light scanning unit scans a light beam onto a photoreceptor such as a photosensitive drum, via main scanning performed by the light scanning unit and sub scanning performed due to movement of the photoreceptor, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoreceptor. The formed electrostatic latent image is developed into a development image by using a developer such as toner, and the development image is transferred onto a printing medium.
Recently, technologies for reducing a size of an image forming apparatus such as a color laser printer are being developed, and as part of an effort to develop the technologies, technologies for reducing a size of a color developing structure are being developed.